From the Future
by McRaider
Summary: They came here from the future by mistake, now it's up to their parents to get them home. Part Fifth in the Atlantis Generation Chronicles. Hold on it's going to be a bumpy ride! Chapter 5 is Up! Complete
1. January 18th 2005

From the Future  
McRaider  
Summary: They landed here by accident, now their parents have to get them home…without finding out too much. Sixth in the Atlantis Generation Chronicles  
Author's Note: Coming into the home stretch of school so bare with me folks, updating on the next two stories will be a little weird becauseof my various schedule differences. Please review it's the highlight of my day :).I apologize if this resembles any other stories such as this, however I promise I've had this in writing for quite sometime...so it's not based on any single person's idea but my own and the epsiode 1969 from SG1. Please read and review!

Hazel green eyes looked up at the large round gate he had come to know and love so well. Turning he looked up at a pair of hazel green eyes identical to his and grinned at her, "Will let's go!" he called up as his eyes moved to his younger brother.

He stood six foot two, in obvious and amazing strength and grace. He hard dark brown hair, cut short similar to that of his Uncle John's hair. His parents often had trouble deciding whether he was really they're son or John's kid.

At twenty-four he was already Captain, and was considered one of the finest pilots and military men on Atlantis. He was a strong young man, but had passion that stemmed directly from his parents.

His younger brother, William looked down at him from the control center, his bright clear blue eyes twinkle in both annoyance and frustration. He was closer to his father's height in 5'11. His hair was a little longer, much to his father's chagrin. There was no doubt in any of the Atlantis crew's minds that this boy was the son of Rodney McKay. Out of choice he had spent the last four years off Atlantis with his Aunt Samantha Carter to learn more about Stargate and the government. He had his father's mind and genius.

"This is a bad part of the year to be doing this, we're passing right by solar flares, we have to be…"

"Ah," Paul said holding up his hand, he really had no desire to hear him or his long winded explanations, "save it, you told me earlier."

"All right gentlemen, are we about ready?" Elizabeth asked moving over to her son's side. Will looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Uh…yeah," Will said calibrating the last few items.

"All right AR-2, you're good to go," Elizabeth called as she moved over to the over look and looked down at her youngest and one of the finest teams.

Looking down she smiled at the other two adults standing there; bright blue eyes looked back up at her, he a small grin ring around the pupil of his eyes, but he looked remarkably like his father.

When Elizabeth had given her son the chance at manning his own team Paul had been thrilled, but when he was told he would have to pick his own people he had been a little apprehensive.

His Uncle John had placed it all in perspective for him however, within two days he had been able to tell his mother exactly who and why he wanted the people he chose for his team. The fourth and final member of his team was Liberty Sheppard, a sweet kid, she was a good person and had learned a lot from both Elizabeth and her mother Teyla.

"Everyone ready?" Paul asked looking at his friends, they all smiled or gave a sign of acknowledgement, "let's move out, we'll be home in time for supper," he called over his shoulder, similar to his father's routine every mission and with that they stepped through the event horizon.

Elizabeth loved Saturdays, almost more than she loved Fridays; she loved Saturdays because it was the one day a week even she wasn't expected to appear in the gate room right away. It was the day she could feel free to just lie in bed and relax. She sighed in satisfaction as she lay against the soft bed beneath her; by her side was Rodney, completely out and snoring peacefully. She chuckled and shook her head, he was oblivious, but he was a wonderful man and she adored him deeply.

She took a moment to get used to being awake before moving, for the past two weeks she had been fighting off some sort of stomach flu. She couldn't remember having a good meal that last in her stomach for more than ten minutes. She was starting to tire of it. Carson had offered to take a look at her, but Elizabeth had been set against it. It was a simple case of the stomach flu; she would be over it soon. As she lay stretched out in her bed, her eyes upon the balcony doors which were open allowing the sun to shine through the doors, she realized she was actually hungry.

She grinned when she felt an arm slide around her waist, she patted the arm as the warm body scooted closer to her, as if trying to get warmer. His body curled beside hers and she smiled. He was indeed trying to draw heat from her. It was January and while it didn't snow in Atlantis, it did tend to get a little chilly during the nights.

She turned on her side, curling against his body, she loved the feel of being in his arms, loved knowing she was in love. He pulled her close. She could feel his bare chest through her shirt and smiled. Rodney hated showing his chest to anyone, unless absolutely necessary, however he was nowhere near shy around her.

She leaned her head against his chest and took a moment to relish in the feel of his loving arms around her. She realized she was still tired, she had no clue what was wrong with her, but she prayed it ended soon.

"Morning," came the muffled response, his head was still buried in the pillow, although he must have been wide awake because it didn't sound sleepy.

"Good morning," she replied gently, hugging him closer.

"What day is it?" he asked, still in his muffled voice.

"Saturday, and it's nearly nine," she said grinning. No wonder the sun was already so high in the sky.

"Saturday what?" he asked quietly.

"The eighteenth, why?"

"Solar flares," came his more clear response. He had removed his head from the pillow and was no looking at her seriously.

She nodded, suddenly remembering their brief conversation from earlier about solar flares and how they affected the worm hole. Rodney had explained how at first he was sure they didn't exist, but then while studying the sun on a nearby planet recently he had noticed they did indeed have a sun and it was very active. He had explained that the next few days would be bad days for gate travel, that it could seriously alter the worm hole and send them back or forth in the future. As an example he had explained what happened to SG-1 once.

"Right, well knowing Peter he's already way ahead of you," she said smiling.

"I try not to dwell on that fact," it was no secret that Rodney didn't like to admit Peter Grodin often thought of a few things before he did. Together the two made an amazing and brilliant team. While Rodney was science, Peter had common knowledge and sense.

"I'm hungry," she stated simply. She knew this would get Rodney's attention; because he had been very concerned with her eating habits or lack of them for the past two weeks. She had been touched by his caring side. Although not seen often Rodney was a very good and caring man, she grinned as she thought of two days ago. She had been horribly sick first thing in the morning and Rodney had tucked her into bed after a lost war with the contents of her stomach. He had then fetched her some water and Advil from Carson as well as one of his fruit bars.

"Really?" He asked, raising his eye brows.

"Yep, so we probably should go to breakfast before that changes," she said smiling.

"But it's warm."

"Rodney, we have to get up eventually, you can't stay in bed all morning," she stated simply. Pressing a kiss to his cheek she got out of bed and clamored towards the bathroom. He instantly pulled the blankets tighter around his body, realizing the only way to get warm would be to shut the balcony doors.

Sighing Rodney pulled himself from the warm bed Elizabeth had just vacated and pressed the consol button to close the balcony doors. He grinned; it had recently been one of his prouder moments when he had figured out how to program the doors to the quarters and balconies to remain open or closed when touched. For instance Rodney could keep the balcony door to his room open all night, and then close it the next morning by a touch of the button. He could also lock his room and have it only open one way like most apartment doors did.

Now that he was out of bed and cold he looked around for the pants he had thrown on the floor the night before. Usually he was meticulously clean; however last night had been one of those days that required two hot showers and a good talk with Elizabeth before he had clamed down.

He was pleased when he finally spotted his pants lying half under the bed, grabbing them he pulled them over his spaceship boxers then went in search of his shirt and coat.

By the time he had pulled his blue shirt over his head, Elizabeth had exited the bathroom dressed and ready to go to breakfast. Her brown hair was pulled back in a hair tie she had barrowed from one of the scientist. Her hair had been growing longer lately, and while some cut theirs, she had decided to grow it out a little. She looked beautiful; he couldn't help but look her over and take notice of everything about her.

"I see you found your pants," she chuckled softly; he had been in a fit of rage when he threw his pants across the room along with his shirt and coat. Elizabeth had been behind him up until the bathroom door, when she decided he could probably use some unwinding time, she would help him calm further after a nice hot shower.

"Yeah…thanks, ready?" he asked simply.

With a nod, the two headed out of his quarters, his hand slipped down into her's, fingers entwined, as they made their way up two floors to the mess hall. It was beginning to get crowded as they arrived. Emeena and Carson were just sitting down as they walked in.

"Rodney, could you get me some toast and juice?" she asked.

"What am I your servant?" he said sarcastically, one glare from her and he simply nodded grinning.

She laughed and headed over towards her two dear friends, Carson looked up as she approached and smiled his handsomest smile, "morning Lass, you look better today."

"I am; I think it was just the stomach flu."

"Well as long as your feel better, you should probably rest today," his advice fell upon deaf ears as Elizabeth shook her head.

"Carson, I can't not today, there's too much going…" As if the rest of Atlantis was reading her mind the alarms went off and Peter Grodin's voice came on, "Unscheduled off world activation! Medical team to the Gate room! Repeat unscheduled off world activation! Medical team to the Gate room!"

"Aw bloody hell," Carson murmured as he, Emeena, Elizabeth and Rodney all abandoned their food.

Elizabeth was the first to reach the control deck and she hurried over to Peter who looked up at her intently, "it's AR-1's signal ma'am."

Her eye brows raised at Peter as John, Teyla, and Ford entered, having just caught the end of the conversation John looked from Teyla to Elizabeth, "okay that can't be right."

"You'd best lower the shield," Elizabeth commanded.

Peter nodded and they all watched the Stargate as the defense shield lowered, military men had surrounded the gate room with their guns pulled aimed at who or whatever was trying to get through the gate. They watched the shimmering gate for a moment then four bodies stepped through…well actually three stepped through, the fourth was being half dragged half supported by two of them.

There was no denying the surprise written all over each person's face as they stood in the gate room, surrounded by guns, "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto," came the tenor voice from the person on the left supporting the body between two.

"That would be correct," came Elizabeth's voice. Four faces looked up to meet her's and she gasped. The first two…it was like looking in the mirror if Rodney had been standing right behind her. The boy on the left, who had spoken earlier had green hazel eyes, a round face, a small nose and even with the helmet covering his hair she easily guessed he couldn't possibly be more than twenty. The boy being held up by the other two was obviously younger, with clear bright blue eyes and a longer shaped face with a larger nose.

"What, did you forget to click your heals when I told you to?" the third boy said grinning from where he stood holding the middle kid.

Carson pushed past the officers and Elizabeth over to the middle boy. "Lower him to the floor gently," he spoke calmly. He waited while they lowered him to the ground, then he knelt beside the boy's head, "possible mild concussion," Carson spoke as he began to diligently examine the young man. He looked up at the two boys and froze, his eyes meet the third young man; he was well built, with dark brown hair and bright clear blue eyes, with specs of green surrounding his pupils. His hair was spiked in the front and combed down.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked at the third boy, before even waiting for an answer he turned back to the boy on the ground.

"Where are we? What's the date?" the boy on the floor asked half aware of what was going on around him.

"January Eighteenth, 2005," Carson answered gently as he probed the boy's rib cage. He watched the young man's face grimace in pain.

"We can't tell 'em," murmured the boy as his eyes slid closed and blackness claimed him.

"We need to get him to the infirmary. Get me a litter!" he called.


	2. Watching and Waiting

Author's Note: Sorry this was such a long wait, and I can't say the next one will be much sooner. AP exams are this week, then next week I'm going to be winding down on stuff to do, so I'll try and update before Prom next friday. But things are winding down here at school which means I'm getting busier by the day. Please read and review!

Carson was well aware of the three young adults standing near the curtain he had pulled around the bed. He pulled the blanket back up over the wrapped ribs and smiled at the three.

"It's a mild concussion and two broken ribs, he'll be good as new in a couple weeks. Now, mind telling me your names, or maybe how you got here?" Carson asked eye the three kids. He noticed the three almost embarrassed looks on their faces.

"We can't…could we speak to d…Dr. Rodney McKay?" the first boy asked. He knew the head scientist would understand their explanation for not being able to…well explain.

Carson studied the eldest boy; he was obviously the leader of the group, apparently in more ways then one, "you know lad Dr…"

"Please Ca…Dr. Beckett, it's important."

"All right son," with that Carson turned and headed towards the other side of the infirmary where Dr. Weir, Teyla, John, and Rodney stood, "The boy will be fine, he's got a couple busted ribs and a mild concussion. However, they refuse to tell me much, actually, they'd like to speak to Dr. McKay," Carson grinned.

"Me…why?" Rodney's brow furrowed in question as he looked at his best friend.

"Look McKay, just get their names, we'll be waiting in the briefing room for your gathered information," John stated.

"Right…wish me luck," taking a deep breath Rodney made his way over to the group. Rodney couldn't help but take note that the three boys and the girl seemed amazingly familiar.

"How is he?" Rodney didn't really need to ask the question, he already knew the answer. The boy would be fine; he was more concerned with how the rest of the team was doing.

"Da…Dr. McKay," it was twice the boy had caught himself before calling the man in front of him by the only name he knew. "Dr. MacKay, I apologize that we aren't giving you guys all the information, but you have to understand we can't."

"Why?" Rodney asked sitting down beside the boy.

"Where I'm from, things are different. Life is different, without sounding completely corny, we're from twenty years into the future, I know it sounds ridiculous. My brother calls it the grandfather paradox or something…if you went back in time and killed your grandfather it would cause a ripple effect in your family, your father would not exist, and neither would you. It had something to do with a solar flare, but I can't tell you anything more that could or would endanger the world I live in."

"We would still like to know your names, although I have the strangest feeling, I already know who you are."

"I'm Paul, that's my little brother Will, this is Matt and Libby. Anymore than that would be pushing it. Especially right now."

"If I guess…"

"This isn't a game Dr. McKay, what you assume or guess is theory, but I can tell you it won't change a thing. I won't tell you anymore than that, I can't."

"Fine, so where's what we're facing in this world. You are four people we don't know, unwilling to tell or share any information with us. You have to understand what impression that gives us."

"We understand, and we're willing to do whatever you want us to as long as you're willing to send me and my team home."

"I promise you, I will get you home. However where you came from isn't safe to return is it?" it was more a statement than a question from Rodney.

"I don't know much about planetary shifts, you'll have to ask Will about that."

"Look you guys, why don't you get some rest, you can use the spare bedrooms. I have to go speak with my team. I'll return in an hour or two and fill you in on the plan."

"Thanks," Paul replied.

"You're welcome Paul."

As Rodney started to walk away he couldn't stop the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, like he had been staring fate in the face. He turned and looked at the four adults for a moment, shaking his head he headed to the briefing room, still unsure why he had been chosen to be the go between.

When Rodney arrived in the briefing room Aiden and Elizabeth were already in a vivid argument about what to do with the kids. Aiden was trying to be rational, but Elizabeth had a different opinion. Carson was sitting beside Emeena listening to the conversation obviously agreeing with Elizabeth as he nodded at what she had to say. John was watching them, his eyes landed on Rodney and he straightened slightly.

"Well?" John asked. Rodney waited as the briefing doors closed behind them. Sighing he moved over and sat down at the table between Elizabeth and John. Taking a deep breath he thought about what he was going to tell them. It wasn't like he could say 'we should trust them because I have this feeling' that wouldn't help the situation and Elizabeth probably wouldn't go for it.

"The leader is Paul, the injured kid is Will, the third boy is Matt and the girl is Libby. They refuse to give me more than that, they say it has something to do with the solar flares."

"Wait a minute, the what?"

"A solar flare, it's an explosion on the sun…originally Zelenka and I thought it was only on earth, but there are certain planets in this galaxy as well that are closer to the sun and at a certain time during the year are prone to have planetary problems when solar flares occur. Our planet just happens to be one of them."

"Okay, raise your hand if that made any sense," John said. Rodney, and Elizabeth's hands rose in the air, Emeena's also rose.

"In basic they're here from the future," Rodney stated.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean the future?" Aiden spoke.

"I mean like our future, like twenty some years from now our future. They know what our lives will be like twenty five years from now. Hell they probably know what the nexttwo years will be like for us."

"Are you serious?" Aiden spoke up again.

"Ah…pretty serious."

"All right boys, the question is what should we do now," Elizabeth stated.

"I told them we'd get them home," Rodney explained.

"Hold it, you promised people…we don't even know that claim they're from the future you would get them home. What are you hiding a Delorean somewhere or something? Come on McKay, this is insane, we can't let these people…these kids wander around Atlantis aimlessly, what if they're from some other planet and they're friends of the Wraith?" Aiden bit.

"Lieutenant Ford, incase you haven't noticed these "kids" are only years younger than you, and we allow you to aimlessly wander the halls," Rodney growled in return.

"Gentlemen!" Elizabeth growled, glaring at both her military officer and scientist, "that's enough. Lieutenant there is no denying you have a good point as well as case. We would be taking a very large risk if we allowed them to walk around Atlantis free. However Rodney, you also have a good point; I can't explain it, but I believe them. As you believe; I think it's very important we get them home."

"Thank you," Rodney spoke confidently.

"So what are you going to do?" John asked.

"We'll put guards on them, they'll just have to deal with it. We won't risk them finding out too much, just as they won't risk us to learn too much."

"Zelenka and I will begin studying some of the solar flares and try to get them home as soon as po…"

"Two weeks," spoke Carson.

"What?" Rodney asked in confusion and arrogance.

"They can't go home for at least two weeks, that young boy…William, will be nowhere near fit enough to go anywhere for at least two weeks. I'm not going to risk sending him to some planet and only have him worse of or get injured all over again and have no way to help him."

"I'm not sure we have that much time," Rodney stated.

"Well then you'd better find out, because if Carson says two weeks then that's the deal," Elizabeth replied.

"All right, I'll go fill Paul in on what's going on, John, would you care to join me?" John looked up from the table and nodded.

"Ah, yeah."

Elizabeth watched the two friends leave the briefing room, she shook her head and looked at the remaining members of Atlantis, "I've got some things to do," muttered Aiden as he left the four remaining.

"Okay, so someone tell me I'm not the only one who felt something looking at those four kids," Carson stated looking at his three friends.

"Indeed, I also felt something," Teyla whispered.

"It was like I was looking…into my destiny," Emeena whispered, "destiny is the correct word, yes?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I felt; like I was looking into a mirror image of myself and Rodney."

"The boy, Matthew, he had Emeena and my eyes, he had my hair. How is that possible?"

"Is it not possible that in twenty years we are all happily married with a family?" Teyla asked.

"Yes, it's more than possible, it's also possible the children we're facing…are our children twenty years into the future," Carson replied.

"They wouldn't tell us even if we were," spoke Elizabeth.

"I have a son," Carson whispered smiling softly.

"I have two," grinned Elizabeth.

"And I a daughter," Teyla seemed pleased at that thought.

"We can't tell them we know, and I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Rodney or John, while I'm sure they figured it out already, it wouldn't help."


	3. Burdens

Rodney and John walked into the infirmary, and stopped in their tracks. The young woman lay on the bed beside Will, the two beds beside that bed lay Paul and Matt, "I think whatever we have to say can wait," whispered John smiling.

Rodney nodded and walked over to the boy and girl. It was obvious the two were close. Smiling he pulled the blankets at the end of the bed up and over their shoulders. He looked down at the face of his sleeping son. Reaching out he brushed a strand of hair from the boy's forehead. He couldn't imagine himself as a father, but as he stood here looking at his future off spring he couldn't help but feel a pride and love fill his being he had never felt before. John was doing the same as he looked down at his daughter.

Rodney reached over and drew the blanket over Matthew's shoulders as well, John moved to Paul's bed and pulled the blanket up. The two friends quietly made their way out of the infirmary, deciding that whatever was left to say could be left until a time when the team was awake and feeling better.

"I get the feeling we did good," whispered John as he and Rodney walked down the hallway.

"I do too…I'm going to find Elizabeth…chess later?"

"Only if I get to watch my football game," stated John.

"I think that can be done," replied Rodney.

Grinning John headed north, while Rodney headed back to the control room and towards Elizabeth's office. He paused outside her door, looking through the glass; she sat at her desk, looking at her computer, reading some recent information. She had one hand supporting her chin, the other on the keyboard, her beautiful eyes focused on the screen in front of her. Her hair was still pulled back, he couldn't help but notice how tired she looked.

There were dark circles under her eyes, bags that could classify as luggage, her color was pale. He attributed most of that to her recent virus, he wished she would take Carson's suggestion to get some rest, but she had been adamant about keeping up with the rest of Atlantis.

He saw her sigh, she was obviously tired, her eye lids kept dropping and suddenly he wondered if she had eaten anything today. He knew she had skipped breakfast, they all had because of the kids, but she must be at least a little hungry now.

He turned quickly and made his way to the mess hall. There were very few people around, so Rodney knew he'd have no trouble getting food for them.

"Little early for lunch ain't ya Rodney," the man's voice came from behind the counter. Rodney smiled at Devin.

"Yeah, I guess I am, but I'll take whatever you've got left over," Devin nodded.

"Sure thing, just a second," moments later Devin returning with a tray of mashed potatoes, some beef…looking stuff, two bowls of red jell-o, some bread a cup of milk and a cup of water. "Is it safe to assume you're taking food to Dr. Weir as well?"

"Yes, thanks Devin."

Rodney made his was back to her office, he wasn't surprised to find her still sitting at her desk. However her eyes were closed and her hands still, the only thing moving was her chest in and out.

He shook his head and walked inside, he placed the food down on the desk, then closed the door behind himself. Moving over to her he touched her shoulder gently. She jolted awake and looked around.

"What?"

"I brought you something to eat, you don't have to eat all of it, but some of it would be a good idea," he stated gently.

She sat up a little straighter and looked at the food, she smiled gratefully to him and grabbed the bread and one of the jell-o bowls as well as the milk. She took a bite of the bread first, watching him as he took a couple bites of his own food.

"Are you all right?" Rodney asked her looking at her.

"I don't know, I'm just really tired all of a sudden," she replied softly, looking at his caring eyes she smiled weakly, "I'm fine Rodney, really. So, how are the kids?" she asked grinning.

He smiled in return, "sleeping currently. John and I were going to talk to them…but we felt maybe when they weren't so tired it would be easier," he said chuckling.

"There are children aren't they Rodney?"

"Wel…I…ah…according to…uh…" he paused in his stutter and looked up at her, "as far as I can tell, yes they're probably our children."

Elizabeth smiled, he was still their Rodney, full of theories, but the moment he's faced with a truth he becomes nervous. Reaching out she gently grasped his hand, "it's okay Rodney, I think I figured it out when I looked at the first time."

"It was like looking in a mirror Elizabeth…"

"That's what I thought, at least we can see we've done a good job," Elizabeth said grinning.

"You did a good job, I…I can't be a father Elizabeth, I don't even like children!" Rodney exclaimed looking at her.

"Now wait a minute Rodney, I don't believe that, you've changed a lot since you've arrived, you're not the same person you were."

"Comforting," he muttered.

"Rodney, let's just take this one day at a time, we just started this relationship a little over six months ago," she said grinning.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I'm just…Paul is at least Twenty…which means it could happen…any day," he whispered. Sighing Elizabeth stood up and moved over to him, he pulled him up so they were looking into one another's eyes.

"So…Rodney that's what two people who love each other do." Rodney looked at her, almost in pain.

The look in his eyes was full of fear, terror, betrayal, "Elizabeth…" he paused and looked at her. "I…I've….I…" he took a deep breath, unsure what say, "I've never been in love…ever. Most of the people I've ever liked…it was just lust, but you, God Liz, you're so different. Everything about you is amazing…I don't even deserve you, no one deserves you…no Simon deserved you…."

"Rodney, Simon isn't the man I'm in love with," she whispered softly looking at Rodney. She reached out and gripped his hands in her's.

"Elizabeth…my childhood lacked what most childhoods did," he whispered.

"So did mine, remember," she said raising an eyebrow.

"No you don't understand, my sister…she was gone before I was fifteen, she got pregnant and left the house, mom and dad kicked her out. I…my father beat me, you…he beat me from the time I was three until I left home."

"I know Rodney," she pressed her hands to his cheeks and smiled gently, "I know and that's why you're a good man, and even more why you'll be a good father. Because you've suffered at the hands of an angry man and you would never put your own children through that. I believe that with all my heart."

"I love you," he whispered, "I really love you, please don't doubt that…I…I have absolutely no regrets. Okay that's not exactly true, I totally regret that whole drug thing, but other than that…" Elizabeth grinned and pressed her lips over his.

When she pulled away grinning, "I love you too, and I never doubted it," she replied softly, "we can be careful."

"No, I don't care, when you get pregnant…I'll be ready," he said smiling; pressing his lips to her's again in another kiss.

"All right you two, that's enough," came Carson's voice. Elizabeth jumped and chuckled, leaning her head against Rodney's chest.

"Sorry Doc, I thought it was in her best interest to bring some dinner," Rodney said holding her close.

Carson grinned, "Rodney, if this is your idea of dinner, then I think perhaps you should take the dinner else where." He was pleased to see the two together.

"Cute," Rodney stated, leaning his head on her's.

"Right, well you're explorers are awake, including William. I thought you and Elizabeth might like to talk to them, tell them what to expect."

"I'm sure we can do that," Elizabeth agreed.

The four team members were sitting up now, Libby was still on the gurney with William, when Rodney, Elizabeth and Carson walked into the infirmary. Carson smiled softly at Rodney and Elizabeth then moved over to his desk.

Elizabeth smiled as she sat down beside Paul. Rodney headed over and took a seat beside Matt, "how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked them all in general, but she was looking at William.

"Tired," replied Will grinning weakly. Elizabeth smiled at his grin; it was identical to Rodney's.

"It's a part of the concussion, but my guess is you probably know all about that," Rodney stated chuckling.

"More than you think…my Uncle and father are always telling me I'm clumsy," chuckled Will.

"Clumsy is such a strong word, maybe…accident prone," Paul pointed.

"So…how are you going to get us home?" Libby asked softly. Elizabeth was surprised; Rodney had mentioned that the girl hadn't said anything yet. She seemed very shy; Elizabeth wasn't quite sure where the girl got that from.

"Well, Dr. Zelenka and I will look into the solar flares, Will as soon as you're well enough to get out of here we'd like you to help us. Then in two weeks or as soon as possible, we'll send you home; hopefully to the right one," Rodney explained.

"What about our parents…they're gonna be worried," Libby said softly. Elizabeth smiled gently and touched the girl's cheek.

"Libby, sweetheart, we will get you home as soon as we can," the girl looked up at her and nodded hesitantly. "How old are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Seventeen," she whispered quietly.

"I bet you're a daddy's girl aren't you?"

"Dad says I'm his baby girl. I miss dad," she whispered. Elizabeth gently pulled her close and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. It was like she knew these four children, as though she had all their lives.

"I know, and as I said as soon as we can get you home, we'll get you back to your mom and dad."

"Mom's going to be worried sick," whispered Will.

"We promise to send a note," chuckled Rodney as he looked at the kids.

"Do…do you guys have anything to eat…I'm hypoglycemic," whispered Will. Rodney grinned as did Elizabeth.

"I'm sure we can find something," Elizabeth said, realizing her husband seemed to be passing everything down to their sweet son.

"I'll go scrape something together, Dr. Weir will keep you company," Rodney said.

"So…what happens if you guys can't get us home?" Matt asked. Elizabeth looked at him and smiled.

"Matthew…right?"

"Yeah," he said smiling softly.

"Matt, I get the feeling you know us pretty well, do you trust us?"

Matt looked at her seriously for a moment, it was the same look Carson got when he was studying a patient, "yes."

"Then you have to trust Rodney will do his best to get you home."

"Okay," he replied softly.

"Here you go," Rodney said bringing a tray over to them of food.

"I'm starved," Will said sitting up a little bit more.

"Well that's a good sign," Carson said as he joined the party.

"So how soon until I'm out of here?"

"Well, I'll keep you tonight for observation, then tomorrow I'll let Rodney take you to his lap. But those ribs have to heal, so you need to take it easy for awhile."

"Don't worry Doc, he'll be real careful," replied Paul eyeing his younger brother.

"Rodney, why don't you show Libby, Matt and Paul to the extra quarters, settle them down?" Elizabeth said.

"Sounds like a good idea, come on kids," he replied gently.

He didn't miss the shared look between Libby and Will before she got off the bed and followed her two friends and Rodney out of the room. Carson easily took the hint and headed back to his office.

"Paul's wound a little tight," she said coming to sit across from the son she would have one day.

"He feels responsible for us…all of us," stated Will taking a bite of his food.

"Pretty rough job, he must know that," Elizabeth said gently.

"I shouldn't be telling you this…it could screw up our lives….but it could also save one life."

"Why William, why does he take such a burden on by himself?"

"He was ten when our little sister Maggie was born…she was early so of course dad was a little over protective of her. Anyway mom wanted to go on an off world conference. Dad was hesitant, but he was okay with it when my Uncle gave her the okay. Dad said he would stay behind on Atlantis and watch us. But mom needed him at the conference, and Paul convinced them that we could take care of Maggie. Dad finally agreed to it with some persuasion by mom. So dad left…Paul didn't mean for it to happen, and it wasn't really his fault. But it just happened, Maggie died of SIDS that night. Carson said it was because she fell asleep on her stomach and couldn't breathe."

"And Paul felt it was his fault?"

"Yeah, he and dad haven't been the same since."

"You're pretty close to your father aren't you?"

"He's my best friend, used to be Paul's too. But they just drifted further and further apart."

"I'm sorry William."

"Maybe you could remind Paul of that in Eleven years?"

"I'm sure I could, now why don't you get some rest," she said as she helped him get comfortable.

"Night…Elizabeth," he whispered. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Good night Will."


	4. I have a Son

Author's Note: Sorry this is taking so long, it's been a busy last couple weeks, the good news is technically I have no finals so in ten days I will have finished my last day of high school. The bad news is in those ten days I have one more take home final to finish and a major anatomy project so as it has been recently updating may not happen again for ten days or so. I can't believe high school is really almost over but as it comes to an end I'm stuck somewhere between excitied and terrified. Anyway please read and review and enjoy!

It didn't take her long to find Rodney, he was sitting in his lab, studying the computer in front of her, much like she had been only two hours before hand. His shoulders were slumped and he seemed to be concentrating.

Walking over to him she gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close. He smiled and patted her arm, "hello there," he said grinning.

"Hi, how are the kids?"

"Sleeping I imagine, which is what you should be doing," he said turning around and pulling her into his lap.

"I am exhausted, it's amazing how fast the days seem to go on Atlantis, seems like we were only waking up hours ago," she said grinning.

"Sorry sweetheart, that was nearly fourteen or fifteen hours ago, the sun is already starting to set."

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep too?" She asked sweetly.

"I have other ideas," he said grinning.

"Scientists, come on bed now," she said pulled him out of his chair. He chuckled and followed her.

The halls were quiet as they made their way to his quarters. His hand entwined with her's, "We did good Rodney," she said softly. He smiled gently at her.

"We…there wasn't much we involved, I get the feeling Paul and I aren't too close."

"We'll fix that, and I wouldn't worry too much, I get the feeling you and William are very close."

"Wow, it's like looking at myself twenty years ago. He's a good kid," he said smiling.

"He's a good man, because he has a wonderful father," she smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, we'll we see about that," he said grinning.

"Time to get up," Rodney said as he entered the infirmary. As he expected his seventeen year old son looked up from his bowl of oatmeal and grinned widely. For Rodney it was looking like in a mirror, "Aw come on Carson, you couldn't have found the poor kid something real to eat I don't know, anything," Rodney said walking over to his son with a grin.

"I'm sorry I spent twenty minutes alone asking him what he wanted, he said oatmeal," Carson answered rolling his eyes at his closest friend.

"Ugh, and milk, you gave him the military's milk, what are you trying to poison the boy, didn't they have anything better, healthier…"

"He's allergic to citrus; apparently like someone else we know."

"Lucky you," Rodney said to Will. The young man looked at him and grinned.

"So is it okay for me to call you Will or can I call you son?" Rodney asked grinning. Will looked up at his father and chuckled.

"You're not supposed to know that, but…well we're taking a big risk in you guys knowing everything about us, I think you should stick with Will," stated Will. Rodney sat down beside his son, taking a moment to look at him he then looked at the oatmeal.

"Yes, well ah, we don't know everything about you just yet, we still haven't figured out who Matt and Libby belong to. You and Paul were the easy ones; you looked just like Liz and me."

"I think I know who Matthew belongs to," Carson said smiling. Will looked over at the doctor and grinned.

"I wish I could tell you one way or another…my brother says every parent knows they're own," Will grinned.

"I have a son," Carson said grinning.

"Actually…you have twins, a daughter and a son, although I shouldn't tell you that either," Will whispered.

"You know for a guy who keeps telling us he shouldn't say anything, you say a lot," Rodney said smiling.

"I get it from my father," jibbed Will.

"Cheeky fellow," Rodney said smiling.

"Just like his father," muttered Carson as he walked away.

"Doctor…"

"Yes son," Carson said turning to look at his best friend's son.

"Don't tell Emeena…it's probably best that not everyone knows."

"Right, you just take it easy today, I'm counting on the cheeky doctor over here to take care of you," Carson replied.

"He's been doing it for seventeen years."

"Right, well, be good Rodney."

"I'm always good," Rodney replied. He took another look at his son and smiled softly, "ready to get out of here?"

"I don't have any clothes…"

"You're more John's size than mine, you seem to be a little skinner as well, so I brought you a pair of his jeans and one of his black shirts."

"Thanks…could you help me a little?"

"What you didn't figure it out by the time you were five?"

"Well I did, but I didn't learn to tie my shoes until I was seven…anyway, help please," Rodney grinned and helped his son move so he could pull on the pants.

Tiredly and with some pain, they pulled the gown off and Rodney looked at the kid, "you've got more muscles than me!" stated Rodney.

"My Aunt and Uncle have been training me…" he grinned.

"Right, gotta get used to that, can you stand?" He pulled the shirt over Will's head and looked at him. Will smiled at him and nodded, with Rodney's help the boy stood on his feet, although it was obvious he was feeling the pain.

"Rodney, here's some pain pills in case it gets too rough, if it doesn't work right away get him to take a nap."

"I haven't napped since I was five."

"Yes, well you'll need it eventually, trust me lad," Carson said grinning.

"Thanks Carson," Rodney called as he headed out of his son, his hand against the boy's back.

"Wow," was Will's first word as he walked into his father's lab.

Rodney raised a brow at this and looked at his son, "something wrong?"

"No…sorry in my world, it's a lot messier, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that you have kids…and that I'm generally in here all the time," he said grinning.

"What are you…a geek or something," grinned Rodney.

"Uh…yeah," Will replied chuckling.

"All right then, here's a lap top, I assume you know how to use it?"

"Since I was two," the boy replied.

"Wow, I started on you early," joked Rodney.

"You started us all early; you wanted to make sure all your children were aware how smart they could be."

"So tell me…your mom…"

"Elizabeth, you…the future you, I couldn't imagine two better parents."

"So I'm not a bad father, I've never…"

"You've never hit us out of anger, although I can recall sparing with you a couple times and getting hit in the face by accident."

"Well…that makes me feel a little better."

Elizabeth sighed as she walked through the halls of Atlantis, her mind fixated on what she had to do for the rest of the day, "Dr. Weir! Dr. Weir!" came the voice from behind her. Turning Elizabeth smiled as Matthew came moving towards her.

"Good morning Matthew, did you sleep well?"

"Ah…all right I guess. Um, we were supposed to be going to a planet…they were expecting us, we haven't gotten there, and if we don't, things could go very wrong in the city."

"Such as…"

"I can't tell you that, there are a lot of problems on the Atlantis I live on, but this is one of the few things that's going well. We have to find a…"

"Matthew, as much as I believe you there isn't anything we can do. If we sent you today we'd be risking a lot more. Not to mention you wouldn't be going to the people that know you then, they won't know you. Plus if we send you and Dr. McKay finds a way to get you home we can't very well bring you back here and we wouldn't be able to get you home."

"But…"

"Matt, I really am sorry, you're going to have to deal with that answer," Matt looked at her, slightly annoyed but simply nodded.

"What's going to happen to us if you don't get us home?" She could detect a small hint of fear in his voice.

She couldn't imagine what this young man was going through, knowing he was so close to his family yet so far and known from them.

"We'll get you all home Matthew."

"Yes ma'am," with another weary look at her he turned and calmly headed back to the quarters.

"Matt…I understand how you feel, to be so far away from home and so close, I know what it's like," she whispered. He smiled weakly at her and nodded. She sighed turning to watch him walk down the hallway. She felt bad for all four of the kids.

This wasn't the home they knew and loved and these weren't the people they had spent their entire lives knowing and loving. She sighed; turning back she headed down the hallway towards her own destination.


	5. Going Home

Hour after hour began to pass, neither man sitting in the lab noticed how much time was passing. Rodney was going back and forth between some of the information on his laptop to some pervious notes.

Will was typing on his laptop as he looked through pervious information as well as information on their sun. He would pause for a moment think of something and begin typing all over again.

By early the next morning Elizabeth was getting worried about the two scientists, both Paul and John had mentioned they hadn't seen either scientist all day or night. She calmly made her way down to the lab. Stepping into the lab she was stunned, the door opened automatically, but neither scientist confirmed any idea that they had heard the door open. She took in the environment around her; there were paper cups and coffee mugs everywhere. The coffee maker was off, the pot sitting near by one of the lab tables. Will's head was resting on his arms by his laptop. His eyes closed and his breathing even, deep in sleep. His hair was sticking up in every direction, as though he had run his hand through it a dozen or so times through out the day and night. His face was pale, he probably had overworked himself.

Rodney on the other hand was wide awake, but looked like he was completely out of it. His eyes were locked on the computer screen, his eyes were moving wildly as he read the information on the screen, his genius mind computing it. Papers were surrounding him on the desk and on the floor; an empty cup of coffee had been tipped over at some point and was lying there. His short hair was also disarray, his neck slightly red from he had probably rubbed it only moments earlier.

His jacket was sitting on the back of his chair, and his long sleeves pushed all the way up his elbows. His fingers were moving over the key board. She was almost afraid to disturb him, he looked so focused, but it was obvious they were both tired and in desperate need of a break.

"Rodney," she called gently.

However he didn't respond to the voice, "Rodney!" she called in a little sharper term.

The shoulders jumped and straightened, turning she smiled at the blood shot eyes that had been staring at the computer for hours, "I think I found a date," he stated calmly.

"Rodney, how long have you been sitting here? You were even in bed when I woke up."

He rubbed his eyes, "I…I don't know, I found it Elizabeth, the two weeks thing was a little debilitating but I…" He was cut off mid babble.

"Rodney!" she stopped his constant high speed techno babble. She loved him for all of his faults; especially his talking but right now wasn't the time.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"I think it's time for you guys to take a break," she stated calmly.

"But…"

"Rodney," she said holding up a hand, stopping him before he could continue with his conversation, "I want all your information summarized, you both need rest. Will was injured yesterday and you look exhausted. Have either of you have anything to eat, and don't tell me coffee because that doesn't count."

"No...but we're on to…"

"Rodney, there will be a debrief in two hours, get all your information and dates together then we'll discuss it, be on time," she took the obvious tone of a commander.

"O…okay," he said nodding. He respected her and could see that nothing he said or did would create a different reaction.

"Good, wake up Will, and I'll see you in two hours upstairs."

Rodney nodded and watched her left. He looked over at the nearest clock and was stunned to see they had worked all through yesterday and into the night. It was nearing seven in the morning now.

"Wow," he scrubbed at his face and wasn't surprised to feel the scratch of his already ever present stubble, "Will!" he called shaking the boy's shoulder as gently as possible. The boy jolted awake, grunting and looking up.

"What…where am I?" He asked looking around the messy lab.

"You're in Atlantis, come on we've got a briefing in two hours and we have to be prepared."

"I'm awake," he stated looking around in confusion.

The briefing was packed, with Paul, Libby, Matt, John, Teyla, Bates, Ford, Weir, Beckett, Emeena, Zelenka and Peter were already seated when Rodney and Will arrived. The briefing panels slid closed behind them. Elizabeth watched Rodney, he looked pale and tired.

Beckett took his own moment to assess his own patient, looking William over; the boy looked exhausted; they both did. He was pale and drawn; Elizabeth had told him about Will sleeping in the lab after spending the entire day and night in there.

"Nice of you to join us Rodney," Elizabeth said as they sat down.

"Sorry, we had a few final things to set up."

"Lovely, now maybe you could share why we're all seated around the table," John said staring at the man.

"We were given a two week time frame to deal with when it came to the solar flares. After long hours and the two weeks to deal with, I believe we may have found two days we can send you home. The first one is January 29th at 11:02 AM, and January 31st at 10:21 PM."

"Wonderful," Paul said smiling.

"Not quite, we have to send you at the exact moment of the solar flare, if we're not careful you could be sent way into the future and we won't be able to help you any further."

"Hang on, are you saying we could be twice as screwed if we miss this flare by a second?" Paul said looking at Rodney.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We will observe the flare on January 29th, then based on the information we gather, we'll send you home on the 31st."

"I'm not sure I like this idea, it doesn't sound very safe."

"Yes well, seeing as every time we walk through the gate we're running a risk, this isn't much different. We have to send them back Elizabeth. We're risking a bigger problem the longer they remain here."

"So if we do miss it, how will we get home from there?" Libby asked plainly.

"I don't know…" he answered truthfully; not seeing the point in lying about the possibilities, "you could be stuck for all I know; I can only tell you what I know. Assuming everything works in your favor you will get home to the time you're used to."

"Oh, that's comforting, so if we don't make it you just won't care," Paul pointed angrily.

"Wait a minute Paul, Rodney will do all he can to get you home to your time frame," Elizabeth said to the younger man.

"Yeah well it better be enough," with that Paul stood up, with another glare he left the briefing room.

"Dr…" Will began.

Elizabeth nodded and watched the other three members of the team leaving the room after Paul. She paused and looked over at Rodney, "is there anymore we can do?"

"No, at least not at the moment; Zelenka and I will look into it."

"First you need to get some rest, you've been up for thirty-six hours, even you need to sleep."

"Yeah…" Rodney replied knowing he would slip at all that night.

The sun fell over Atlantis an hour later, Elizabeth, John, Teyla, Carson, Emeena and the other occupants of Atlantis fell into a fitful sleep. Meanwhile Rodney remained away, poised in front of his laptop for the second night in a row. He was going to find a way to get the kids home right on time.

Solar flares were generally impossible to predict, but given a certain amount of error, Rodney was fairly sure he could figure out a way to get these kids home to their families instead of fifty or sixty years into the future.

"You know, normal people sleep," came a soft voice behind him. He smiled weakly as a pair of arms slipped around his neck, her head pressing to his.

"I think we've already concluded I'm not normal…" he said in a simple response.

"Rodney, you won't do anyone any good if you don't get some rest," Elizabeth said as her eyes scanned the numbers and read outs on the computer screen. It amazed her sometimes how smart he had to be to read such things when she couldn't even understand them.

"Elizabeth this is important…"

"I know, but so is you health, come to bed, at least for a couple hours."

"Give me…"

"No Rodney, come to bed, now, you need to rest," she said in her commander tone. Rodney wasn't used to hearing it much anymore, especially after hours.

"Liz…"

"Oh no," she said turning him around in her chair, she looked at him, "don't start the Lizzy thing with me, I won't let you off. I'm ordering you to bed," she said trying not to grin at how ridicules that must have just sounded.

He grinned, "If I have a dollar for every woman that said that…"

"You'd be a very poor man, now come on," she replied grinning as she pulled him from his chair gently and pushed him towards the bed.

Rodney felt his legs give out from under him as he sat down heavily on the bed, he took his shoes off, and his shirt, then sighing he spread out on the bed. Somehow Elizabeth was no where near surprised when she took a look at him and his eyes were already closed, his breathing even. She smiled and gently ran her hand through his soft hair. Pressing a kiss to his temple she curled up under the covers beside him.

Will lay silently in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to take his mind off getting home; he sighed, turning on his side and tried to imagine himself anywhere but here.

A soft knock at his door startled him from his thoughts, he didn't bother moving just looked up, "come in," he was sure he knew who it was. As the door slid open his suspicion was correct. There in a tank top and her pants stood Libby looking tired, worried and unable to sleep.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered softly.

"Come here," he replied, lifting the sheet up he watched her slip under the blankets. Scoot up against him she sighed as she felt his arm link around her small waist. She leaned back against his shoulder, waiting for him to say something.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"I felt sick this morning again…" she whimpered quietly.

"I thought you were over the whole morning sickness thing?"

"I thought I was too, Uncle Carson said it would be over after the first month…"

"Don't worry about it Lib, I'm sure everything is fine. You're body is probably still trying to adapt to that little fella," he said, his hand slipping down to her stomach.

"It could be a girl you know," she said grinning.

"Nah, I think it's a boy," he replied.

"Well I think it's a girl…I'm scared."

"About what?"

"Getting home, being a mom, everything," she said turning to face him.

"Libby, we talked about this, everything will work out. You'll see, we'll get home, Uncle Carson will look over you again and make sure you're doing well. And in eight months we'll have a beautiful little boy or girl."

"It's hard to believe we don't even exist in this world, you realize they don't even know they'll have Paul?"

"Well if I'm correct in my beliefs, I think Elizabeth is already pregnant with Paul. Only weeks along, but I just get the feeling. The future has already begun."

"I hope we won't change anything," Libby said looking into his blue eyes.

"I do…" he whispered.

"You do?"

"I'd like to return home and find Maggie alive," he whispered.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"She shouldn't have died that night, she should have grown old with the rest of us. Dad misses her too, I can tell every day. He loved her…she was his baby girl and now he's missing that little link. I barely remember her anymore, just the pain and empty void her death left us."

"I'm sorry," she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He grinned and placed his hands on either side of her face, her own hands reaching behind his back. He rolled over, his body covering most of her's.

"I love you," she whispered continuing to kiss him.

"I love you too."

Two weeks seemed to go by quickly for the Atlantis crew, and while they obviously had the desire to get close to the kids, the four kids were very good at being quiet.

When the day came for the kids to leave Elizabeth was surprised to find Paul standing out on the balcony, looking over the beautiful Atlantis City. She sighed and came over to stand beside him, they only had an hour to go before walking through that event horizon, the others were already preparing.

"You're all ready?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I was ready yesterday night…just thinking," he whispered.

"You know this is my favorite spot to come when something…anything is bothering me. So, want to talk about whatever's bugging you?"

"Just a little nervous."

"I expected that, Rodney will do his best to get you guys home."

"I know, I just…I couldn't imagine not seeing this beautiful city anymore. I can't imagine not going home and see mom standing there, just waiting, and dad excited to hear all about what we found."

"It'll happen Paul, I promise we'll do everything in our power to get you home safely."

"Thanks for taking care of us these past couple weeks," Paul said grinning.

"We enjoyed the company, we should probably go son," she smiled as he paused for another moment, then followed her inside.

Within less than an hour Paul's team was assembled in front of the gate, the wormhole had been engaged so they could be prepared to go through it the moment Rodney said they were clear. Rodney was at the control panel staring at a screen with Zelenka watching and reading the solar flares.

Elizabeth, John, Teyla and Carson stood in front of the four young adults, "I really wish we could tell you everything, but…dad says the young must learn," Matt said softly looking at their parents.

"Don't worry lad, we'll take care of ourselves, you just make sure you do the same," Carson replied gently.

Elizabeth smiled at them, she turned her gaze towards Paul and smiled weakly, "your mother should be proud of you. Take care of yourself," she whispered gently.

"I will, thank you for your help, and remember although he may not always seem like it, Rodney listens to you every time you speak. The future is in front of you, all of you, what you do with it from here is up to you, it's already begun, you've got so much to look forward to," Paul said pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek.

John and Teyla looked a Liberty and smiled, "your name is well deserved," spoke Teyla as she hugged the young woman.

"Take care," John whispered squeezing his daughter's shoulder and then gazing at the rest of the team.

Finally Rodney hurried down the stairs to join them and smiled, his eyes came to rest on Will, "the idea of having children, it doesn't scare me as much as it did. If I ever do have children I hope they're a lot like you," Rodney said knowingly.

"Well just remember, playing with them is just as good as teaching them something too," Will said kindly.

"Yes…you're good to go," Rodney whispered.

"Let's move out," Paul spoke, turning he led his team towards the gate, guns drawn they slipped into the event horizon, Will turned around with a quick wave and stepped through.

Rodney stopped and watched as the gate shut down, leaving the rest of Atlantis quiet, he looked from John to Elizabeth, then Carson and Teyla. He was surprised when he found himself feeling similar to their obvious feelings, alone and perhaps a little emptier.

"What do you think he meant by the future has already begun?" John asked quietly.

"I'm sure we'll find out," whispered Elizabeth in a soft response, her own eyes still locked on the gate, as though wishing for them to return.

"Incoming Traveler!" called Peter Grodin looking up to Elizabeth McKay. She looked at the gate, quickly hurrying to the railing, followed closely by Rodney and John, "It's AR-2."

There was a loud cheer as the four young adults stepped through the gate seconds later, smiles on all their faces. Elizabeth could hardly contain herself as she hurried down to their sides, "are you all okay?" she asked checking both her sons over then her god-children.

"Wonderful mom…but you knew that didn't you?" Paul asked.

Elizabeth grinned and shrugged, "perhaps, go let Carson check you out, oh and Paul, your sister would like to see you on your way there," Paul's eyes grew wide.

"Maggie?"

"Yeah, you guys have been missing for nearly two weeks and she missed you guys," stated Elizabeth.

"PAUL!" a thirteen year old girl came running towards him, he grinned and hefted the small girl into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed, they had alter their world, but suddenly he didn't care. This was his baby sister, his sweet little girl. His life was officially great, and he was thrilled.


End file.
